


You're Beautiful

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: “You are imperfect, permanently and inevitably flawed. And you are beautiful.” –Amy Bloom





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Robert needs more love.

He let a small sigh escape his lips, his eyes trained onto the scenery outside the coffee shop he was currently lounging in while his hand went on with its idle sketching of the scenery he was seeing outside. It was a normal day in the city of Wysteria and he was bored as hell, the muse for his painting for his next exhibit completely eluding him. If only he could find something interesting to paint, even his imagination was failing him today.

He had been painting ever since he could remember. Growing up in an aristocratic family, he was forced to conform to the standards of the elite society where speaking up one’s mind and feelings was frowned upon. They are the elites, the cream of the cream of the crop, society’s one percent, and revealing their weakness such as feelings and thoughts is a big taboo.

Feelings should never be shared and only to be indulged in the privacy of one’s chambers.

And that implied rule suffocated him to the point that he had ran away from his home, not caring if his family stripped him off his birthright for the embarrassment that he had caused them. His passion was painting, something that he had discovered the moment he was taught how to handle a brush. Teaching him how to paint, how to apply colours to an otherwise dull world, was probably the only thing he was thankful to his family for.

His parents, especially his father, have already planned his future where he would take over the family’s business empire and marry a young lady of noble status.

Being a lowly painter, as what they said, was never part of the plan.

Noticing where his current train of thought was headed, he swiftly shook his head again to stop it. With another sigh, he resumed his sightseeing at the scenery outside the café. He had to find his muse and it better be soon.

As a painter, he wasn’t really picky in his subjects. From people to animals to plants to places, even to structured buildings, as long as he finds it interesting he would paint it. He never had any difficulties before, but why now?

The answer to his unspoken question was, surprisingly, answered exactly three minutes later. He was doodling on his sketchpad again, his gaze trained lazily outside when he noticed her.

She was dressed in simple commoner’s clothes. On her right arm she cradled a bunch of sunflowers while her left hand was holding a cellphone against her ear. She appeared to be talking to somebody on the phone while walking across the street from the coffee shop, totally unmindful of her surroundings. And he would’ve totally ignored her if she didn’t look up and stare at him absentmindedly for a few seconds, her (E/C) eyes boring on his making his heart skip a beat.

And he didn’t need anyone to tell him to go after her. For as she turned at the next street, he found himself dashing out of the coffee shop, sketchpad tucked under his arm and he ran after her.

Unfortunately, he moved a second too late for when he got into the street corner she turned to, he was met by a large throng of crowd of unfamiliar faces, with her nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh well,_ he mused as he returned to where he came from. _At least I got a good look at her._

His work would be easier now that he knew what to paint.

* * *

Or so he thought.

For a week after he saw the pretty young woman, here he was in his studio, staring at the almost finished painting in front of him. Almost.

He had painted the street outside of that coffee shop in vivid detail, as if it was the real thing and not just a work of fiction but it felt lacking, empty.

And he knew exactly what was missing. Or rather, _who._

He immediately went home after he saw the young woman and began to paint with a boost of energy he knew he’d only have whenever he’s onto something. And he’s really onto something. For the moment he saw the young woman across the street, he knew he had to paint her, to immortalize the beauty he was fortunately given a glimpse of one tedious afternoon.

But to his dismay, although he had managed to paint the street, her image standing there with her head turned a little on his direction, he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember how she looked. He could remember the colour of her eyes though. They weren’t particularly the most beautiful shade of (name of colour) he had ever seen, but there was something remarkable in it.

It just frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t paint her expression at that time. He could’ve tried harder to find her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared hard at the painting as he willed his mind to remember that moment when she glanced at him for a second.

He was on that position, lost in his thoughts, when the door to his studio opened and in came his friend and landlord, Giles. “Is that for your next exhibit?” he asked as he approached the young man seated in front of the canvas. When he got an absentminded nod as a response, he shook his head and turned to the person standing by the door, beckoning her to come over. “By the way, let me disturb you for a while. This is our new tenant here. She just got to Wysteria last week.”

“Hi!” a feminine voice spoke up. “I’m (F/N) (L/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Painter.”

Distracted enough, the young man looked up at the direction of the voice and his green eyes widened when he saw who was standing there inside his studio, beside him.

It was the same young woman he saw across the street a week ago.

The one whom he was trying to paint but failing to no avail.

Oh sweet heavens, is fate giving him a second chance?

She was smiling sweetly at him and right there and then, he knew how he would portray her in his next masterpiece.

Smiling back at her, he said, “The pleasure is all mine, (F/N). I’m Robert Branche by the way.”


End file.
